


An Acquired Taste

by code_name_baron



Category: Born Again (Korea TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Gen, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code_name_baron/pseuds/code_name_baron
Summary: Sa Bin learns the tricks of dating a prosecutor...
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyuk/Jung Sa Bin
Kudos: 11





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their first date and the funniest scene in the drama, when Soo Hyuk gave her tasers and pepper spray as a gift.

Dating a prosecutor was apparently an acquired taste. And wasn't like Sa Bin hadn't had experience with the law-enforcement folks or criminals. Her dad was a prison guard and two of her adoptive uncles were former criminals. And even with Kim Soo Hyuk himself she already experienced the sort of dangers that made him look so alert and ready to strike all the time. She even berated him for using his fists instead of his prosecutorial powers.

But... But she was not prepared for their first date to be at the firing range. She even asked to confirm that this was, in fact, a date. His somber response that only alive people got to date should have prepared her, but she missed the tell-tale sign. In her defense, Soo Hyuk looked so exceedingly dashing in his tailored suit and holding a gun (and hitting bullseye with every shot) that some of her cognitive functions were scrambled.

\-------------

Once Soo Hyuk walked her to her apartment door, he matter-of-factly asked her to move somewhere safer. She laughed at ease with which this man talked about moving to more expensive neighborhoods, teasing him that he probably objected to the fact that Chun Jong Bum was known to show up here. If she thought he'd deny a fit of jealousy, she was wrong. Because Soo Hyuk showed up next time with a tool set and a brand new, fancy, and super secure lock that he proceeded to install. She waived her panic button watch at him, insisting that it was enough.

"Police..." she drawled, leaving enough of a pause to imply that she knew (and he knew) that it was really him she was talking about, "... are only a call away."

He looked at her with the exasperation of a father burdened with a teenager, "Complacency leads to death."

She literally choked on air at this macabre tone and tried to lightened the mood, "I'm not you. I don't piss off criminals."

"No. You try to befriend them. You can't tame them," he said with enough judgement to make her hackles rise.

She breathed in and out to calm herself, knowing that his life and work conditioned Soo Hyuk to be like this. "They are not animals that I need to tame. They are people." Seeing his raised brow, she quickly added, "Install the lock if it makes you feel better." Then, in a teasing tone, she continued, "Does it mean that I can call you if it has any problems?"

His mood shifted as his mouth quirked into a small, amused smile, "Customer satisfaction is very important to me. Call me anytime."

"Part of the service plan?" she sassed back. "How much does it cost?"

His eyes darkened and he looked at her in a way that caused her to flush and shudder at the same time. He noticed her involuntary shiver and he swiftly moved to stand close to her. She back up a little, which brought her against the wall of the hallway. His tall and large frame loomed over her and he said lowly in the disappearing distance between them.

"I won't charge much. Just a kiss or two..."

And then they were silent except for sounds of kissing and rustle of clothes. 

\-------------------

Despite all indications, Sa Bin still believed that her dating life was normal. Sure, there were specifics of their jobs. Occupational hazard, so to speak. They routinely discussed corpses and skeletal remains and she endured many a lecture on her cavalier attitude towards delinquents. 

For her part, she tried to talk about books and her research in differences in burial practices of various cultures. Still a little morbid, but seen through the prism of cultural diversity, it was positively intellectual. Soo Hyuk went along, as if recognizing that their conversations sometimes would give Edgar Alan Poe a run for his money. 

Which was why she was so surprised and pleased to see a gift box in his hands one evening. It was wrapped with a pretty bow and her heart thumped a little at the thought of what it might be. Perfume, perhaps? Like cherry blossoms they both seemed to like? Maybe a hairpin since he once found her using a pen to hold her hair back? Maybe he'd gone to the old bookstore and got her a volume or two? She imagined a book of poetry or maybe even a history book. She ran quickly ahead to make sure there wasn't laundry laying around for him to see and when she was done, her cheeks were flushed with effort and excitement...

The box held a taser, pepper spray gun, and tear gas can...

She looked away and had to laugh at herself, "What was I even thinking?"

But when she looked at him again, he was dead serious and a little proud of himself. "I'll teach you how to use them."

Sa Bin looked at the box dubiously, but Soo Hyuk perked up and showed her enthusiastically how to turn them on and use them. These were close-range weapons, meaning she had to press it against the attacker's body for impact. Sa Bin swallowed hard imagining sending such voltage or harmful substance into someone.

He went on about the specifications of the little weapons and lamented that the standard issue taser was too low on voltage and needed more time to recharge. She could see the moment he thought of something and stopped mid-sentence to pull out his phone and start typing furiously.

"What are you...?" she began apprehensively.

"Don't mind me. I'm just asking our logistics team something. Trying to figure out if we could modify these to be more powerful or recharge faster-" 

"What? No! Kim Soo Hyuk-" she started, too horrified to imagine using any of these on anyone. 

"- Or conceal them better. Apparently, a tiny taser could be added to the smartphone. Useful, although if you are taken by force, they probably will strip you of your belongings, starting with the phone first. In fact, I'd wager that your panic button watch is the best protection you can have," Soo Hyuk spoke in that detached manner of the lawyer stating the facts to the judge, but Sa Bin balked at such frank conversation about her potential kidnapping.

"Is it really necessary?" she began unsure and saw how his face grew somber again. "What?"

"As long as you insist on associating yourself with criminals like Chun Jong Bum, yes, this is necessary. It's just a good precaution," Soo Hyuk said with emphasis and she wilted a little, because they had this conversation before. Several times.

And she let her frustration show. Seeing her stubborn expression, Soo Hyuk tried to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"Sa Bin?" his voice was questioning. "You're ok?'

She hummed to acknowledge that she heard him, but didn't answer, trying to gather her thoughts. She was irritated that he would not let go of his prejudice against Jong Bum. He obviously was a product of his own life experiences, but there was a difference in choosing things for himself versus rushing in to handle things for her. She tried to give him the benefit of a doubt. It was obvious that he cared about her and had a very decisive nature. In combination, it probably made it hard for him to stay put. And maybe she was overreacting-

She started when she felt his hand on the shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"What's all this?" she didn't expect her voice to come out so cold.

"I- I think it's obvious," he didn't look contrite, only slightly put off, which only made her more irritated.

"Yes, it's quite obvious. You thought to bring all this, and change the locks to my apartment, and to teach me how to shoot... In short, to solve my problems, because you think you know better or can handle it better. That I was not handling it to your satisfaction?"

"Sa Bin... I don't think that at all. I just think that sometimes you are too trusting, too nice-"

"And you are here to be the mean one? To do some heavy lifting for me?"

"Look, Sa Bin, you know my methods are usually more direct and, honestly, you were injured already," he lifted his arm and skimmed over her shoulder blade, where the knife left a thin line of a scar, "and that stalker of yours-"

She nearly rolled her eyes at his words, "Soo Hyuk! Jong Bum is not a threat to me!"

"Are you serious?" he looked with disbelief, but also a degree of awe at her. "People like him, they are possessive and recidivists. That you think this man is not a threat to you proves that you are too trusting-"

"Arrrgh!" Sa Bin actually growled in frustration. "It's not some naive sweetness or conflict-avoidance, Soo Hyuk. It's compassion and empathy and, maybe, a strategic move. For what it's worth, he cares about me. This puts you in his cross-hairs, but not me." She took his hand that was clenched into a fist and held it close, urging him to understand. "I spent a lot of time with him. At the university and the lab... Let me judge for myself what he is capable of. I have my methods. I'm not you. I don't thrive on conflict."

"You're right. You're not like me," his face slowly lost its incredulous look. "You live in a peaceful bubble created by your uncles, where you believe the best of people and I... I live in a real world, with real bad people of no redeeming qualities." He turned away and she knew he was back in his favorite brooding mood.

"I won't apologize for believing in people," she said firmly, though her tone was sad.

"And I won't apologize for wanting to protect you, but I don't want medals for it either!" he roared. "Because this need to keep you safe? It's not pretty and chivalrous. I don't care if that little stalker's feelings are hurt. I don't think he has feelings! I don't care that you think he won't hurt you. As if I'd wait until that happens! If you were injured again, I'd do a lot worse than cause an uncomfortable conversation in the precinct. He has zero empathy and doesn't deserve any in return."

He walked back to her, face hard and eyes flashing, "I want to rip that fucking stalker's arms off for even touching you. I know what he wants from you, Sa Bin! And I'd kill him if he ever tried to hurt you!" he gulped and his entire body seemed to shake. "You being with me is a gift and I never, ever take it for granted. You- you make the world bright again. I feel again. Not just anger and hate, but wonder and lightness..."

"Oh," her mind stuttered, Soo Hyuk's pained words both warmed her and made her sad. He had so many things to worry about, he shouldn't- "Soo Hyuk-"

In less than two strides he was gripping her arm, spinning her around and, before she even had time to speak, he was kissing her. 

Needless to say, Sa Bin accepted his gifts.

Turned out she had developed a taste for dating the prosecutor.


End file.
